


past, present, and future

by whitencise



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitencise/pseuds/whitencise





	1. past 1

if the butterflies were real  
i have been invalidated  
perhaps nature may have been plastic  
if so, i’ll put on a show for you people later  
but in the meantime, nestle in falseness

-i lied


	2. past 2

a cluster of carefree, everlasting  
nonexistent nine-lived fiend said  
“loneliness was indifferent to me.”  
the insouciant child  
never conferenced with the trees  
predictably, they were cut down  
begs were given to sacrifice  
hateful screams were returned  
so here are glorious attacks of “punishment”  
made just for your innocent soul  
you deserve it, says the now unfamiliar figure  
all definition vanishes  
this is what i am, my meaning

-i know what i mean to the world


	3. present 1

anxiety ridden, it’s hard letting go  
meticulously maintained and clean  
the road to losing it is at the fingertips  
especially when glazed over,   
coated with every kind of emotion possible  
someone has to fix the mess afterwards  
peace could never come with perfection  
intense and ravenous, it surely is   
don’t bother putting up a fight with a virus  
because in the end  
you’ll see yourself sprawled out on the floor with the dirt  
and nothing is left  
because you let loose

-bewilderment


	4. present 2

i made you something,  
it’s for your viewing pleasure.  
the only thing that matters  
perhaps, i ran with fear  
attempting to match your distance

-maybe i thought wrong


	5. future 1

technology heaven for physical hell  
\- we're calling on you


	6. future 2

with age   
loses passion  
loose taction  
untouched infatuation   
screen of untold fortune   
tell me more

-thank you world for putting us through so much  
for we are now the broken few.


	7. Chapter 7

absolute end.


End file.
